Master Roshi vs. Jiraiya
A wish came true... A dream became a reality... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the Death Battle Wiki's page for it here. ---- Master Roshi Vs. Jiraiya is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Master Roshi from Dragon Ball against Jiraiya from Naruto. Description Dragon Ball Vs. Naruto! It's a Shonen Jump fight! Everybody knows Goku and Naruto and how great they are, however, they didn't get there without training and people to rely on: their masters. The pervy and wise mentors of the legends are here to show their supremacy. Will Jiraiya's rasengan surpass Roshi's Kamehameha? Or will Roshi blow up Jiraiya like he did with the moon? Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Goku. Boomstick: And Naruto. Wiz: These two are some of the most famous characters in anime. Boomstick: Right now, they are really powerful guys, who deal with planetary level threats and even gods with regular basis. Wiz: But to get that power, they went throught a lot of training, and of course, they had the assistance of wise masters. Boomstick: Whose only power isn't only being wise, they're also weirdly pervert as hell! Wiz: Yeah, that's it. Boomstick: Roshi, the turtle hermit and Goku's master. Wiz: And Jiraiya, the toad senin and Naruto's sensei. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win… a Death Battle! Master Roshi Jiraiya Pre-Fight (Cue'' [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s 'Invader - Jim Johnston]'')'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, lets end this debate once for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEE! Who are you betting on? Master Roshi Jiraiya Tie Death Battle! Hidden Leaf Village (Cue Naruto's Daily Life) Midday is set in the village. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and the prettiest girls are taking a bath in the hot springs. Curiously, there was one girl, with long, white hair, watching the women through a little hole in the walls of that place, from outside. That white-haired girl was apparently quite satisfied by that. Maybe she was thinking about taking a bath as well? “Oh, this is so good!” Or maybe she was just spying the other girls. Everything can happen in this world. Meanwhile… At the same time, a bald old man with white beard, a brown cane, a turtle shell in his back and sunglasses, is walking on the woods. That man, is Son Goku’s master. The legendary Muten Roshi. He seems lost, and disoriented. How did he get there? Even him can’t answer that. However, it would be good to get home, find a place to relax, or better, watch some sexy girls over there. Sad thing he didn’t brought a magazine or something. In that moment, every hope to see a hot lady was minuscule, however, at the distance, he sees a vapor cloud that he immediately recognizes as hot springs. Is it a divine gift? It should, because for Roshi, it’s like the last flash of light in the world. (Cue Fooling Mode) “Hohohoho!” Roshi smirks, and just by thinking about what he could find there, his nose starts to bleed. Instantly, the turtle hermit starts running in direction to that vapor cloud, showing himself really happy. Back to the hot springs The master of Goku gets out of the woods a few seconds after starting running, and the first thing he sees, is the place where the hot springs are, and a white-haired lady spying them. While that was kind of weird, he cannot deny that she was indeed a pretty girl. “Maybe I can take a better look of her?” Says Roshi to himself while approaching to the girl, who is really focused on what she was doing, so that she doesn’t notices Roshi basically behind her. "Or... Or... Touch her?" The old man thinks, slowly moving his hand at her. Thegirl still doesn't notice the old man, until his hand finally gets to her rearguard. (Music stops) Roshi smiles for a second, and the girl gets exalted. In that moment, a smoke cloud surrounds the girl. It dissipates quickly, and Master Roshi's face changes almost instantly from a happy one to a horror one. "What?" (Cue Suspense) The smoke revealed that she wasn't even a she, but a he, and to make things worse, he was an old man. In that moment, the white-haired man quickly drives his feet to Roshi's face, kicking him and sending him a few meters away. He was pretty angered. That white-haired man, is nobody else but Jiraiya: Naruto's master and godfather. On the other hand, Roshi got a bit dizzy due to that kick, and he was still very confused because of what happened. What he really knew, is that he was pranked, and that makes him really angry. "How dare you touching me like that?! I'll teach you a lesson, pervert!" Roshi smirks with a challenging look. "Tha's hilarious coming from the one spying the girls. A peacock talking about feathers!" (Cue Gouken's Theme) "Oh, you're going to have a bad time, baldy." "So will you, buddy." Then, the old men take a battle stance, with Roshi holding his cane with both hand and with Jiraiya heavily stomping the floor with his left foot. They both stare at their adversary for a second, to then break the uncomfortable silent between them with the sound of their sandals, as they started to run at the other. 'Fight!' (Cue Strong and Strike) (Cue Military Affairs Effigy) (Cue Sexiness) (Cue Jiraiya's theme) (Cue Ninja in the Night) (Cue Mezase Tenkaichi) (Cue Gamabunta's Theme) (Cue Awaken) (Cue Master Skills) (Cue Ultimate Battle) (Cue Master and Pupil) (Cue Ice Fight) 'KO!' Results Who's the best master? Master Roshi Jiraiya Both are good masters Which pervert is better? Master Roshi Jiraiya They're equal Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:TheDoomGaze Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball vs. Naruto' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 TheDoomGaze Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true